marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Akela Amador
Akela Almador is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was presumed dead, and shows back up committing diamond heists. Agent Coulson wants to personally track her down without letting the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. know because he trained her, likes her and wants to get the whole story. Biography Early Life Litle is known of Akela Amador's early life. An incredibly skilled combatant, she came into the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson, who recruited her into S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson would describe Amador's skills as being comparable to the legendary Melinda May. Amador never saw the value of teamwork and trusting others, but Coulson felt that he could nurture these qualities in her. Coulson pushed Amadore, perhaps too much. In 2007, Amador led a team into one of the gulags run by the criminal Vanchat, where she was captured and lost an eye. The rest of her team was killed. Amador would later lament that if only she had trusted her team, they would be alive today. Captivity She spent four years in a cage in a copper mine in Shanxi Province. Coulson heard rumors of her whereabouts and led a team to secure her release, but when he arrived, Amadore had already been moved. Amadore's jailers performed multiple surgerys on Amadore, eventually installing a bionic eye in her head. Through this eye, she received instructions for jobs she was to perform. At first, she ignored the instructions, but found that she experienced great pain, described as "an electric migrane", unless she complied. She would soon realize that her eye also contained a kill switch, to ensure her loyalty. The eye-piece also included a "backscatter x-ray" function that allowed Amadore to see through solid objects. Over the years, the assignments usually consisted of thefts, tailing a target or breaking into locations, her assignments always being delivered through her eye piece by someone that Amadore determined to be an Englishman. Reunited With Coulson In 2013, Amadore's handler sent her on a number of jewelry heists, including one in Stockholm, Sweden, totalling ovr 30 million dollars. The complexity of these thefts put her back on Coulson's radar. Coulson was determined not to jump to any conclusions about his former protégé, and after discovering the nature in which she was being controlled, was determined to help her. Coulson and his team tracked her from Stockholm to Zloda, Belarus, where she was to perform an act of industrial espionage at a research facility. After being tracked down by Coulson and Melinda May, Amadore was subdued and brought to the Bus. Coulson's team was able to hijack the signal to Amadore's eye, which allowed Agent Grant Ward to carry out her mission without alerting her handler to the fact that she had been compromised. While this was happening, Coulson's science team, Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, performed surgery on Amadore, removing her bionic eye. When May tracked down the location of Amadore's handler, Coulson confronted him. As soon as he did, the handler's own eye-piece activated its own failsafe, killing him instantly. In the end, Amadore's handler was as much of victim as she. Finally freed from her unknown masters, Amadore was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Coulson assured her that she would get a fair trial and that he would testify on her behalf. Amadore was simply relieved that her long ordeal was finally over, merely happy to get a good night's sleep without being watched.Eye-Spy Triva * After the "Englishman" is revealed to not be the main villain, many have speculated that that it could have been HYDRA or A.I.M. that kept Akela as a prisoner. References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.